Sailor Mercury
Sailor Mercury (セーラーマーキュリー Sērā Mākyurī) is one of the central characters in the Sailor Moon metaseries. Her real name is Amy Anderson (水野亜美 Mizuno Ami or Amy Anderson in the North American dub), a genius schoolgirl who can transform into one of the series' specialized heroines, the Sailor Scout. Sailor Mercury is the first member of the Sailor Team to be discovered by Sailor Moon , and serves as the "brains" of the group. Her powers are associated with phases of water, and she can use her supercomputer to quickly analyze a foe in battle. Aspects and forms First appearance *Form Manga Anime Live-action *Amy Anderson Act 2 Ep. 8 Act 1 *Sailor Mercury Act 2 Ep. 8 Act 2 *Dark Mercury -- -- Act 21 *Second (Super) form Act 35 Ep. 143 -- *Princess Mercury Act 41 -- -- *Third Sailor Scout form Act 42 -- -- As a character with different incarnations, special powers, transformations and a long lifetime virtually spanned between the Silver Millennium era and the 30th century, Amy gains multiple aspects and aliases as the series progresses. Sailor Mercury Amy's Scout identity is Sailor Mercury. She wears a uniform colored in shades of blue, and is given specific titles throughout the various series. These include Soldier of Water and Intelligence, Soldier of Wisdom, Soldier of Justice and Wisdom, and Soldier of Love and Exams. Her personality is no different from when she is a civilian, although certain powers are unavailable to her in that form Super Sailor Mercury now add on wikipedia:Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All Stars. In Japanese, the name for the planet Mercury is Suisei (水星, Suisei?), the first kanji meaning 'water' and the second indicating a celestial object. Although the Roman planet-name is used, Sailor Mercury's abilities are water-based due to this aspect of Japanese mythology. Initially most of her powers are strategic rather than offensive, and she possesses various pieces of computerized equipment to help her study the enemy. As she grows stronger, Sailor Mercury gains additional powers, and at key points her uniform changes to reflect this. The first change takes place in Act 35 of the manga, when she obtains the Mercury Crystal and her outfit becomes similar to that of Super Sailor Moon. She is not given a new title. A similar event is divided between episodes 143 and 151 of the anime, and she is given the name Super Sailor Mercury. A third, manga-only form appears in Act 42, unnamed but analogous to Eternal Sailor Moon (sans wings). Dark Mercury In Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon, Amy is briefly taken over by the power of the Dark Kingdom and becomes Dark Mercury. This form first appears in Act 21, as a servant of Kunzite. Her sailor fuku has black tulle and lace on the back bow and sleeves, and tribal designs appear on her tiara and boots. She also gains a chain with a black charm on it around her waist. Her transformation phrase is Dark Power! Make-up! and is said in a much darker tone. She wields a sword fashioned from an icicle, which she creates herself the first time her transformation is displayed. In promotional photos prior to her premiere, she was shown with a different sword, which seemed to have strings on it like a harp or violin; the latter seems more likely, as she is also seen holding a bow. This sword was redecorated and given to Zoisite. Dark Mercury is created when Kunzite manages to kidnap Amy in a moment of vulnerability while the other Scout are busy. He exposes her directly to the power of Queen Metaria, causing drastic personality changes as well as the alterations to her uniform. She is self-confident to the point of egotism, and continues to attend school in civilian form, mainly to antagonize Usagi by brainwashing all of her former friends. Dressing predominantly in black, evil-Amy tends to move about slowly and dramatically, and when confronting the Sailor Scouts gives a sense of sadistic glee. Dark Mercury has no intention of being a follower to anyone, and is always trying to pursue her own agenda, which is to kill her friends and become as strong as possible. She shows blatant disrespect to Kunzite and the other Shitennou, even to Queen Beryl, perhaps because, unlike even the Shitennou, she had been directly exposed to Metaria's power during her conversion, as opposed to having Queen Beryl or another intermediary filtering it. Despite these alterations, certain aspects of the real Amy still remain. She still wants to do well in school, and wants friends, hence the brainwashing of her classmates. She seems to retain a sense of sympathy, which is evident when she repairs Nephrite's cape for him, stating that she does not like to see him alone. Periodically, Sailor Moon attempts to heal her friend with the power of the Silver Crystal. Mercury is always snatched away before this can be completed, but it has some effect, ultimately resulting in her recovery. In Act 28, the catalyst for her finally returning to normal is when, having defeated Sailor Moon in battle, the sight of her injured friend causes her to realize she cares about Usagi, and to remember who she really is. After being healed, she has no memories of what happened while she was Dark Mercury. This haunts her, as she becomes terrified of what she may have done to her friends while not in control. Princess Mercury According to the manga, during the Silver Millennium, Sailor Mercury was also the Princess of her home planet. She was among those given the duty of protecting Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. As Princess Mercury, she dwelt in Mariner Castle and wore a light blue gown—she appears in this form in the original manga and in supplementary art. Naoko Takeuchi once drew her in the arms of Zoisite, but no further romantic link between them was established in the manga or anime. In the first stage musical, it is stated that the two of them were in love at the time of the Moon Kingdom this is further established in the later Eien Densetsu, where Amy and a disguised Zoisite share a duet, "A Fabricated Forevermore" (偽りのForevermore, Itsuwari no forevermore?). Special powers and itemsEdit In the manga, Amy can dowse without any aids. Otherwise, she is not shown using any special powers in her civilian form, and may not be able to. In Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Episode 31, Serena asks Amy to transform in order to produce some water. She must first transform into a Sailor Scout by raising a special device (pen, bracelet, wand, or crystal) into the air and shouting a special phrase, originally "Mercury Power, Make-up!" As she becomes more powerful and obtains new transformation devices, this phrase changes to evoke Mercury Star, Planet, or Crystal Power."Star Power" starting in manga Act 15, anime Episode 62, when she acquires the Star Power Stick. "Planet Power" starting in Act 24 of the manga only. "Crystal Power" starting in Act 35, when she acquires the Mercury Crystal and her second uniform, and in Episode 151, when she acquires the Crystal Change Rod and becomes Super Sailor Mercury. In the anime, Sailor Mercury's transformation sequence evolves slightly over time, whether to update the background images or to accommodate changes to her uniform or a new transformation device, but all of them involve a stream of water which she whirls around her body as she spins, forming her outfit with a ripple effect. Sailor Mercury has the power to manipulate water. For the entire first story arc, she uses her powers only to create dense clouds of mist, chilling and blinding the enemy while her allies prepare more direct attacks. In the manga she usually does this without speaking, while in the anime it is given the name Shabon Spray (Mercury Bubbles Blast). In the updated renewal manga, this power is renamed Mercury Aqua Mist to match the live-action series, in which she has an offensive beam attack by that name, capable of destroying weaker enemies. She uses a total of five attacks in this series, most of which are variations on the first.Her named PGSM attacks are: Mercury Aqua Mist, Shining Aqua Illusion, Mercury Aqua Storm (with Tambo), Mercury Aqua Cyclone, and Mercury Aqua Blizzard. Sailor Mercury's first major offensive attack is Shine Aqua Illusion (Mercury Bubbles Freeze), introduced in the second story arc, which can be used as a simple projectile, to freeze the enemy in solid ice, or to create a defensive barrier. Shine Aqua Illusion first appears in Act 14 of the manga and Episode 62 of the anime. It is sometimes called by this name in the English anime, but sometimes Mercury Ice Storm Blast and Mercury Bubbles Freeze. When she is Super Sailor Mercury in English this becomes Super Aqua Illusion, except in Sailor Moon SuperS: The Movie, where it is Mercury Gas. Aside from variations on her other powers (mostly improving their strength with the addition of "Freezing" or "Snow"), her next named attack is Mercury Aqua Mirage (Mercury Ice Storm Blast), used during the third arc of the manga and again in the special side-story "Amy's First Love" (manga and anime). Her final and most powerful power comes in the fourth story arc, when she takes on her second Scout form (Super Sailor Mercury in the anime). At this stage she acquires a special weapon, the Mercury Harp, and with it Mercury Aqua Rhapsody, which is her primary attack for the duration of the story. In the anime Mercury gains the harp deep within her subconcious. The manga took a different approach with the Mercury Harp making it more of an item rather than a harp formed due to the attack. Furthermore Sailor Mercury gained the harp through her power guardian. In the manga the Mercury Harp, as well as the other inner senshi's weapons have their own "wills" and can even speak and give input. In addition to her own powers, Sailor Mercury has more non-magical items than any other Scout. Early on in the series she makes frequent use of an extremely powerful "Micro-miniature Super Computer" The name "Microminiature Super Computer" (超小型スーパーコンピューター, "Microminiature Super Computer"?) is shown in TV manga Volume 2, and is said by Luna in Episode 9. that enables her to make special calculations, scan her surroundings, track the movements of allies as well as foes, and determine her enemies' weak points. The computer works in sync with her Mercury Goggles,This name is given in singular form on page 49 of the BSSM Authorised TV Magazine. It is called the "VR Visor" in the English anime. which analyze the area around her and display information in front of her eyes and on the Computer. The visor may be a hologram of some sort; it materializes across her face when she touches her earring. The manga sometimes shows her wearing a small microphone connected to her earring, which she uses to communicate with Luna at the Scout hideout during the manga's first arc. All of these devices gradually fall out of use as the series progresses. In the live-action series, like most of the other Sailor Scouts, she receives a tambourine-like weapon called the Sailor Star Tambo. Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Act 26 She is one of two Scout to use it for a named attack (Mercury Aqua Storm), and later can transform it into a sword. She also creates swords out of water, both as Sailor Mercury and as Dark Mercury. In the manga, the Mercury Crystal and Mercury Harp are among her most significant magical possessions. The former is her Sailor Crystal and the source of all of her power, which becomes especially important in the fifth story arc. The harp's form is actually that of a lyre, a stringed instrument smaller than a harp, which according to Roman myth was invented by the god Mercury. Development Amy was not included in the original proposal for a hypothetical Codename: Sailor V anime, which instead featured Mina's very similar-looking best friend from that series, Hikaru Sorano. She was present, however, by the time the concept was expanded to center on Sailor Moon. Creator Naoko Takeuchi designed Amy as the "team brain," giving her genius-level intelligence to create the impression that she was not quite human—in fact, the character was originally intended to be a cyborg with an accelerator. One possible storyline involved her losing an arm or being injured in some other way and dying from it, but Takeuchi's editor objected, so Amy became a fully human character. Sailor Mercury's original costume design, like the others', was fully unique. It featured full-length sleeves, pink ribbons, shoulder guards, green accents, buttons on the stomach, and high-tech goggles. Later, Takeuchi was surprised by these sketches and stated that she did not remember drawing them. She also describes Amy as looking like Noriko Sakai, a J-pop idol of the early 1990s, and in Amy's original debut, Serena thinks to herself that Amy resembles Miss Rain, a character from another Takeuchi series. This reference was removed in the 2003 renewal manga. In the English manga, a similar comment was made, but referencing Demi Moore. Certain background details of Amy's character were chosen symbolically—for instance, her Western astrological sign is given as Virgo, which in astrology corresponds to the planet Mercury. In reference to a popular Japanese belief, her blood type is given as A, supposedly indicating sensibleness and fastidiousness. In the English manga and other books, "Amy" retains her family name of Anderson. One early episode of the anime shows her answering the phone in her house by saying "Anderson residence," where in the original she had answered with "This is Mizuno," but this surname never appears again, and she is reverted to Anderson by Cloverway in the series' third season. In an early DiC promotional tape that advertised Sailor Moon to television stations, Amy was given the name Blue. Reception and influence The official Sailor Moon character popularity polls listed Amy Anderson and Sailor Mercury as separate entities. In 1992, readers ranked them at seventh and fourth respectively, out of thirty eight choices. One year later, now with fifty choices, Amy was the eighth most popular while Mercury was ninth. In 1994, with fifty one choices, Amy was the fifteenth most popular character, and Mercury was sixteenth. In early 1996, with fifty one choices, Amy was again the fifteenth most popular character, and Mercury was the nineteenth. Amy was the most popular female character in Animage's May 1993 poll, and an episode featuring her, "Love for Amy?! A Boy Who Can Predict the Future", was the eleventh favorite episode. The following year she came second behind Belldandy, and in 1995 she came fifth. In 1995, an episode featuring Amy, "The Labyrinth of Water! Ami the Targeted", was the ninth favorite episode. In 1996, after the debut of Neon Genesis Evangelion, she came sixteenth, and in 1997 she came twentieth. A five-book series was published, one book on each of the Guardian Scout and Sailor Moon . Amy's was released in 1996. This book was later translated into English by Mixx. The episode where Sailor Mercury gained her powers was novelised by Mixx. She was popular with the male audience of Sailor Moon due to her computer use and skills, and still retains one of the most loyal (if not THE most loyal) fanbases among the Sailor Scout. Actresses In the original anime production of Sailor Moon, Amy Anderson is voiced by veteran voice actress Aya Hisakawa. After the show's conclusion, Hisakawa wrote in an artbook that she was "raised by" the character of Amy, and was "really, greatly happy" to have met her. For the English-language dub, the voice of "Amy" is provided first by Karen Bernstein, for the original and R series and the movies, and later by Liza Balkan for the S and Supers series. Shandi Sinnamon provides the English vocals for a song attributed to Amy's character in the second story arc. Amy has been portrayed by 6 actresses in the stage musicals: Ayako Morino, Yukiko Miyagawa, Hisano Akamine, Mariya Izawa, Chieko Kawabe, and Manami Wakayama. In the live-action series, she is played by Chisaki Hama. Child actress Kanki Matsumoto portrays Amy in flashback sequences and childhood photographs. Gallery Amy with a book in her hands.jpg|Amy in a casual outfit carrying books Sailor Mercury poses (background 2).jpg|Sailor Mercury signature pose Sailor Mercury performs the Aqua Rhapsody.jpg|Super Sailor Mercury doing the Aqua Rhapsody Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Schoolgirls Category:Heroines Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Genius Category:Sailor Moon Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Princesses Category:Magical Girls Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Cryomancers Category:Aquakinetic Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Amazons Category:Doctors Category:Villain's Crush Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Friend of the hero Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Lawful Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Pure of heart Category:Tomboys Category:Smart Heroes Category:Sailor Scouts Category:Speedsters Category:Clever Heroes Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Upgraded heroes Category:Blue Headed Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Popular Heroes Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Shy Heroes